Intracuspal hematomas, characterized by accumulations of blood between the layers of the cusps of porcine aortic valvular bioprostheses, are described for the first time. These lesions represent a relatively common complication after implantation of bioprostheses, and their clinical significance varies according to the size of the hematomas and the extent to which they interfere with the mobility of the affected cusps.